Amor azucarado
by Minto Uchiha Walker
Summary: Inoue es nueva... nueva vida, amigos, colegio, casa... y AMORES! Pero no sera tan facil, Ichigo no es facil de conseguir y menos con Rukia rondando... Nueva y 1º fic . Advetencia: LEMON 1º capitulo


**Amor azucarado**

No entiendo como pude llegar a este lugar, a este momento, a estas circunstancias…

Sentir su aroma, su respiración, sus caricias. Todo mi cuerpo templaba mientras el posaba sus manos sobre mi blanca piel, haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de mis labios. Le conocí hace poco más de un mes, nada más mudarme a la ciudad de Karakura. El y sus amigos fueron muy amables conmigo. En especial Ishida, un chico un poco raro pero a la vez majo.

Pero lo que en verdad me enamoro de ese grupo fue Kurosaki, o como le gusta a el que lo llame: Ichigo-kun. Poco después le fui conociendo más a fondo y me di cuenta que era el chico de mis sueños… y me enamore de el…

Ahora me encuentro en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama… Finalmente había conseguido lo que en verdad estaba deseando: Poder ser de Kurosaki Ichigo. Mis piernas temblaban con el simple roce de sus dedos y eso me enloquecía.

El solo se encontraba con sus pantalones, con sus pectorales bien marcados y su espalda firme y ancha ante mis ojos. Yo, solo me encontraba en ropa interior. Sus labios y los míos se unieron en un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimiento. Recorría cada centímetro de mi piel y eso me excitaba. Con desesperación agarre sus pantalones y los jale en un movimiento desesperado por sentirlo dentro de mí. El, al darse cuenta de aquello me ayudo a quitarse los pantalones y quedarse con sus bóxer negros, con una notable erección de su miembro masculino. Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y me abrazo para así poder desabrochar el sostén mientras depositaba leves besos en mi cuello. Cuando consiguió sacármelo, se quedo contemplando por un momento mis pechos y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Mientras lamia uno con su lengua, con el otro hacia circunferencias. Cuando el botón ya estaba erguido fue hacia el otro y repitió la misma operación.

Cuando se canso de mis pechos fue bajando por mi abdomen dejando restos de saliva por el camino. Al llegar a mi parte íntima, agarro las bragas con los dientes y los deslizo hasta la punta de mis pies. Al subir fue dejando besos por mis piernas y por el interior de mis muslos hasta llegar al punto final. Se acerco y beso esa parte tan prohibida. Lamio y succiono mi clítoris mientras mis labios pronunciaban cosas incoherentes junto con mis agudos gemidos. Creí que todo acabaría pronto, pero no fue así. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi cavidad, mientras mis paredes se acomodaban a aquella intromisión. Fue entrando y saliendo poco a poco mientras mis labios pronunciaban su nombre desesperadamente. Cuando creí que llegaría el saco sus dedos y se los lamio ante la atenta mirada de mis ojos.

Se acerco a mis labios y los junto con los suyos y pode probar mis propios fluidos. Con agilidad logre ponerme sobre su regazo y así deslizar sus bóxer hasta el final, pudiendo notar la gran erección que tenia. Agarre con mis manos su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca, chupándolo como un caramelo. El mientras gemía mi nombre roncamente sintiendo que ya no podría mas. Me levanto y se posiciono encima de mí. Abrió mis piernas y posiciono su miembro en la entrada de mi sexo. Fue introduciéndose poco a poco mientras mi cara ponía expresión de dolor y una pequeña lagrima escapo de mis ojos. Al llegar al tope movió ligeramente sus caderas y fue entonces cuando pude darme cuenta que era de él. Cuando pude acomodarme el empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos que poco a poco fueron cada vez más notables. Las envestiduras eran cada vez más rápidas, mientras nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más pesadas. De nuestros labios salían gemidos y pronunciábamos el nombre del otro. Cuando creí que ya no podía mas, salió de mi i me posiciono a cuatro patas, mientras volvía a penetrarme cuidadosamente. Apoyo su torso en mi espalda mientras masajeaba mis pechos. Las envestiduras eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos haciendo el amor, pero era fascinante. Íbamos cambiando de posturas cada dos por tres, experimentando todo tipo de sensaciones. Hasta que al final llegamos al clímax. Fue la experiencia más gratificante de mi corta vida. Caí rendida en su cama y él se posiciono a mi lado, acariciándome la mejilla.

-¿enserio eras virgen, Ichigo-kun?- Le pregunte aun con la voz entrecortada

-Si…- me respondió cerrando los ojos y atrayéndome hacia el- ¿y tu pequeña Inoue?

-Parece mentira que lo preguntes ¿has visto como has dejado la cama de sangre?- le pregunte con sarcasmo

-¡No es culpa mía! Eres demasiado estrecha- me respondió sonrojado. Yo me puse roja como un tomate y le di un zape en el hombro.

El me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

-¿No creerías que esto ha acabado, no?- me pregunto con cara pervertida. Yo solo sonreí de medio lado…

**¿FIN?**

**Hola holaaa! les ha gustado este primer plato taaan impresionante? jaja espero k sii .**

**Espero sus sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas, aprobaciones... y si quieren que continue el fic no tienen mas que decirmelo! ^^**

**Encantada de que leais este fic y ya subire mas de otros animes/mangas**

**un saludo a todos y gracias!**

**Minto Uchiha Walker**


End file.
